Lost Soul
by Loganasev
Summary: Qu'importe de vivre, le tout est de survivre. C'est une guerre qui a lieu, et tu as toutes les cartes en main. Tu peux choisir le destin du monde des sorciers. Le choix que tu feras sera décisif. Même si tu penses que le mieux est de te cacher et d'attendre que ça finisse, tu ne peux pas. Tu fais partie des puissants, Evanna, que tu le veuilles ou non.
1. Prologue

Qu'importe de vivre, le tout est de survivre. C'est une guerre qui a lieu, et tu as toutes les cartes en main. Tu peux choisir le destin du monde des sorciers. Le choix que tu feras sera décisif. Même si tu penses que le mieux est de te cacher et d'attendre que ça finisse, tu ne peux pas. Tu fais partie des puissants, Evanna, que tu le veuilles ou non, et maintenant, ce ne sera ni moi ni Harry et ni Voldemort qui fera pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ce sera toi. Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, et que tu cherches simplement à mener une vie tranquille. Mais si tu fais cela, tu vas perdre, Evanna, tout perdre. Tu ne me l'a pas dit, mais tu l'as pensé très fort, que tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un héro. Personne n'a l'étoffe d'un héro. Tu le dis toi-même, Harry Potter n'est qu'un gamin faible convaincu de sa supériorité, alors aides-le. Aide-le à faire ce qu'il a à faire. Ce n'est pas un acte de bravoure que je te demande, simplement de ne pas te soucier que de toi. Ne soit pas égoïste, pense à ceux qui mourront si tu ne le fais pas. Pense à Sven, à Logan, à tes amis. Ne soit pas une enfant. Passe de cet état infantile à celui d'adulte.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chemin de Traverse

Choses à savoir :

Evanna vit chez un tuteur, Sven, qui est plus un meilleur ami qu'un père de remplacement. Je voudrais préciser que dans le début de la fiction, Severus Rogue est en couple avec Narcissa Malefoy, qu'il a eu une fille avec elle, du nom de Sarah. Lucius Malefoy est mort.

Harry est en cinquième année. Evanna a une demi-soeur, du nom de Noami Potter, qui est elle aussi la soeur cachée de Harry. Noami et Evanna entretiennent des liens plutôt forts, et Harry ne connait aucune des deux (enfin ne sait pas qu'elles ont un lien de parenté avec lui ^^).

Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à préciser...

Ah oui : Sven est ami avec Rogue ^^

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que tous ces détails ne vous auront pas découragés ! :D

"Evanna !"

Je grognais et refermais bruyamment le livre que je lisais. Je repoussais les quelques mèches rousses qui se dispersaient sur mon visage avant de descendre les escaliers sans conviction.

"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

Je m'approchais de Sven, nonchalamment appuyé contre la table de la cuisine. Il était beau, Sven. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, un peu comme Rogue mais en plus court et en plus propre, un regard gris-noir, une peau pâle et une petite barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un certain charme. Il portait une robe de sorcier sophistiquée ; le col était très remonté jusqu'au menton, les épaulettes argentées très précises, les boutons extrêmement bien ajustés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, le bas de sa robe élégamment déstructurée. Il portait exactement la même cape que Rogue, je lui avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque, mais il s'entêtait à la porter. C'était devenu un sujet sur lequel on riait, mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il gardait le même style que ce professeur. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, tandis que je tirais une chaise et m'y laissais tomber.

"T'assois pas. On va au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui."

Je soupirais et enterrais ma tête dans mes bras, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Sven.

"J'ai pas envie, grognais-je. On peut pas y aller demain ?

\- Demain tu prends le train, Vava. J'ai retardé le plus possible la date, on peut pas faire plus tard. Et puis Alan va faire ses courses lui aussi. Son père m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendrait pour choisir un hibou ou un animal, puisque Miousy est morte. Prépares-toi ou je te transplane comme ça.

\- Essaies toujours..."

Je me levais et enfilais ma cape noire assortie à ma robe, déstructurée elle aussi. C'était notre marque de fabrique, à Sven et moi, les robes déstructurées et les capes sophistiquées. La mienne virevoltait comme celle de Sven, sauf que je n'avais pas l'air d'une énorme chauve-souris lorsque je la portait.

"Prête ?

\- Attends deux secondes."

J'attrapais ma sacoche que j'ajustais sur mon épaule et mes hanches.

"Let's go, fis-je à l'intention de Sven qui posa sa main sur mon bras et nous transplana.

"C'est pas trop tôt, dîtes-moi !"

Sven sourit à l'adresse de Stanislas, qui se trouvait avec son fils Alan Barthelm. Je vins leur faire la bise, puis soufflais à l'oreille de Sven :

"J'y vais.

\- Où vas-tu en premier ?

\- Le magasin de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes, puis Fleury et Bott. Après j'irais à Pointaplum. Je te laisse t'occuper du matériel, on se retrouve par là quand on a finit.

" - Tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec Alan ? Je crois qu'il aimerait bien faire ses courses avec toi...

\- S'il veut venir, il vient, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'y inviter. J'ai d'autres chose à faire que de traîner devant des balais volants et des photos de stars reconnues parce qu'elle savent danser la macarena sur un balai avec une bouteille de champagne dans chaque mains.

\- Comme tu voudras. Pour manger, tu te débrouilles ?

\- Oui, j'irais sans doute manger avec un ami, je ne sais pas.

\- Un ami... ou Alan.

\- Mais je m'en fous d'Alan, Sven... Si tu veux passer un moment seul avec Stanislas, tu me le dit et c'est tout, merde !"

Sven eut un rictus à la Rogue, et je fis semblant de le frapper. Il savait que je détestais quand il imitait Rogue, il le faisait tellement bien. Je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas fait une carrière dans un théâtre moldu pour être aussi doué. Je reculais finalement de quelques pas, puis déclarais :

"Bon, moi je vais faire mes courses, qui m'aime me suive..."

"Stanislas pouffa puis prit la parole :

"Je vais rester avec Sven. Alan, fit-il à l'intention du jeune homme resté en retrait, tu as toutes tes courses à faire, vas-y avec Vava.

\- C'est Evanna, pas Vava... grommelais-je.

Alan sortit de l'ombre, découvrant son visage mince encadré de cheveux châtains raides qui lui tombaient presque dans les yeux. Physiquement, Alan n'était pas une très grande beauté, mais il avait un certain charme. Il possédait de grands yeux magnétisants bruns foncés, une façon de regarder très intimidante, alors qu'en réalité il n'en était rien du tout, c'était un garçon hyper gentil et tout discret, réservé. Il avait mon âge, et rentrait en septième année à Poudlard. Seulement il était un Poufsouffle, et les Poufsouffles, à Serpentard, c'est pas très bien vu d'être ami avec eux.

Tandis que j'avançais à pas vif au milieu des passants du Chemin de Traverse, Alan sur les talons, j'aperçus de loin une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes ; celle de ma demi-sœur, la rattrapais en deux ou trois foulées et posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

"Evanna ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, superbes ! Je suis partie en Italie avec Sven, Stanislas et Alan, c'était vraiment cool. Et toi ?

\- Tranquille aussi. On fait nos courses ensemble ?

\- Comme à chaque rentrée, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Nous partîmes donc faire nos courses, mangeâmes ensemble, toujours accompagnées du silencieux Alan qui n'osait pas prendre la ouvrit finalement la bouche à la fin de la journée, alors que Noami et moi venions de nous quitter.

"Je devais aller à l'animalerie... On y va ? Parce que ça va bientôt fermer..."

Je soupirais et acquiesçais d'un bref signe de tête. Alan était en septième année, mais il avait l'assurance et le style d'un première année. Devant la vitrine, il avait l'air d'hésiter.

"Bon, prends une chouette ou un hibou, qu'on en finisse, soupirais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

"Je sais pas. Toi tu prends quoi ?

\- J'ai déjà une chouette. Tu sais, celle que tu côtoie depuis bientôt cinq ans, du nom de Flay...

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Je te parle d'un animal de compagnie, Vava.

\- Je m'appelle Evanna, je te rappelle. Non, j'ai pas besoin d'animal bouche-trou, j'ai des amis, moi."

Il me jeta un regard noir, tandis que je souriais, fière de ma répartie.

"Je vais prendre un chat, je pense, fit-il en reportant son regard sur les animaux présents.

\- Cool. Je te laisse payer, je vais retrouver Sven.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Préviens Stanislas que je suis là."

J'acquiesçais et fit demi-tour. Tandis que je marchais, j'aperçus Sven assis assis à une terrasse, discutant allègrement avec Stanislas et... le couple Rogue ; Narcissa et le prof. J'allais passer mon chemin, mais Sven me retint en s'exclamant :

"Evanna, tu dois avoir finit tes courses, les magasins sont tous fermés sauf celui de Quidditch dans la direction que tu prends. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous !"

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je pris donc place et saluais Rogue et l'ancienne Malefoy. Mon professeur me gratifia d'un regard froid et d'un léger hochement de tête alors que Narcissa Rogue m'offrit un sourire éclatant et me colla une bise sur les deux joues. Je m'assis là où il restais de la place, c'est-à-dire entre Sven et Stanislas, pile en face de mon directeur de maison. Je ne sais pas comment Sven faisait pour le supporter, ce mec. Il a un style méga flippant et un humour qui rase le sol. Narcissa, je peux comprendre qu'elle lui trouve un certain charme, mais Sven et Stany, eux qui sont toujours enclins à faire des conneries...

Je me raclais la gorge pour combler le silence qui s'était installé depuis mon arrivée.

"Alan est encore à l'animalerie, il ne devrait pas tarder, fis-je à Stanislas.

\- Alan... Barthelm ? demanda Narcissa en fronçant ses sourcils fins et délicats.

\- Oui, acquiesça Stanislas Barthelm. D'ailleurs, Severus devrait l'avoir dans ses classes, Alan se débrouille assez bien en potions.

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils.

"Dans quelle maison est-il ?

\- Poufsouffle."

Rogue eut un de ses rictus si reconnaissables. Je tournais discrètement la tête vers Sven, qui du coin de l'oeil m'aperçus. Il imita alors le rictus que venait d'avoir mon professeur, et je baissais la tête pour cacher mon sourire.

"Tiens le voilà qui arrive. Alan ! le héla Stanislas.

Alan-le-timide déboula vers nous avec enthousiasme, exhibant fièrement son chat blanc posé sur son épaule.

"Regarde papa, il est trop..."

Sa voix mourut quand il s'aperçut qui trônait aux côtés de monsieur Barthelm.

"Oh... Bonjour professeur.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barthelm."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Personne n'osa ouvrir sa bouche, jusqu'au moment où Narcissa décida qu'il était tard.

"Bon, et bien nous allons vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard. Viens Sevy, fit-elle à son mari.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public, grogna Severus Rogue.

Je dus me retenir de pouffer en entendant le surnom ridicule de mon directeur de maison. Le couple s'éclipsa, nous laissant seuls. Quand ils ne furent plus en vue, je me retournais vers Sven et Stanislas. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, un sourire naissant sur nos lèvres en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tout trois secoués d'un fou rire. Lorsque tout le monde se fut remis de son rire, nous décidâmes d'aller manger chez les Barthelm. Je passais une agréable soirée de pré-rentrée. Avec un soupir de contentement, je m'allongeais dans mes couvertures moelleuses. Cette année promettait d'être merveilleuse ; c'était ma dernière année à Poudlard, et je comptais bien en profiter.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rentrée

« Evanna ! Fais pas trop de bêtises, cette année, quand même. »

Sur les marches du train, un petit sac à main sur le bras, je me retournais vers Sven qui arborait un air moqueur.

« C'est la 7e année, j'ai rien à perdre ! Bon allez, on fait comme d'hab pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

\- Ok. Mais évites quand même de tuer quelqu'un, même si c'est Rogue.

\- T'inquiète, Sevy ne craint rien avec moi, répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Sven me fit un petit rictus et me poussa à l'intérieur du train. Je lui fis un coucou de la main avant de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du train. Je traversais le wagon des Poufsouffles, dans lequel je croisais Alan, que je prenais bien soin d'ignorer. Je traversais ensuite celui des Serdaigles, dans lequel je bousculais Cho Chang, une fille que je ne supportais pas. Je me déplaçais par contre sur le côté pour laisser passer Sarah Rogue, la fille de notre bien-aimé professeur de potions. Je l'aimais bien, elle n'avait pas hérité du magnifique caractère de son père mais du tempérament doux de sa mère, Narcissa. En passant par le wagon des Griffondors, je croisais Noami, à qui je fis la bise. C'était aussi mal vu que de parler à un Poufsouffle, mais j'étais plutôt respectée parmi les Serpentard, alors on ne me faisait pas de remarques. J'avais déjà expliqué à la plupart que Noami était ma demi-soeur, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ferais comme si ce n'étais pas vrai. J'arrivais enfin dans le wagon ds Serpentards. Je croisais Drago Malefoy, que je saluais d'un hochement de tête. J'entrais dans le dernier compartiment.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! On a eut peur qu'Alan t'ai enlevée, fit Florian avec un grand sourire.

Je mimais une baffe sur Florian, un petit gars châtain aux grands yeux bleus. Il attrapa mon bras au vol et m'attira vers lui. Je perdais l'équilibre et lui tombait sur les genoux. Il éclata de rire et m'aida à me relever, tandis que mes trois autres amis nous regardait en souriant. Emy, une petite brune aux yeux marrons et froids, Helena, une grande blonde aux yeux verts, la perfection absolue de mon point de vue, et Jacob, un grand brun ténébreux. Nous formions un groupe étrange, mais nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je m'installais entre Florian et Jacob. Nous passâmes le voyage à manger des bonbons (nous étions de redoutables grosses bouffes) et à faire des plans aussi débiles les uns que les autres pour piéger des premières années.

Dans la Grande Salle, je discutais avec animation avec Helena, qui me faisait un tableau complet de tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie pendant l'été. Elle parla ainsi même pendant le discours de Dumbledore et d'une petite bonne femme habillée en rose bonbon. Je fis signe à mon amie de se taire.

« ...améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré, supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être... interdites. »

Je fixais cette prof comme si elle était folle. En gros elle voulait remplacer Dumbledore. Et ça, c'était impensable. Helena se pencha à mon oreille :

« Elle travaille pour Fudge, c'est Dolores Ombrage. Je crois qu'on est dans la merde. »

« Oh. Par. Merlin. »

Je m'effondrais sur mon livre de Potions en soupirant.

« Miss Evans, votre cerveau est-il si lourd que vous êtes obligée d'en abîmer un pauvre livre ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

\- Non, professeur Rogue, soupirais-je de nouveau.

\- Alors faites-moi le plaisir de relever votre tête de rouquine et de travailler. »

Je redressais légèrement la tête pour poser mon menton sur les pages, et tendit les bras devant moi en écartant les doigts.

« J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, professeur. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis rouler des yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en balance. Redressez-vous maintenant, ou vous aurez une retenue, miss Evans. »

Je pouffais silencieusement. Emy me donna un coup de pied sous la table et chuchota :

« Il n'a pas l'air de rire, Vava. On a plein de devoirs, j'ai pas l'intention de te les filer.

\- Il n'a jamais collé un Serpentard, Emy, répondis-je.

Je sentis alors une main glisser brusquement dans mes cheveux et me les tirer en arrière, m'arrachant un gémissement. Tandis que je suivais le mouvement que m'intimais la poigne de Rogue, je vis son visage blafard se pencher à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Vous êtes collée ce soir à 21h, miss Evans, et qu'importe le fait que vous ayez mal à la tête ou que je ne punisse pas les Serpentards en général.

\- Mais...

\- Silence ! »

Il retira sa main de mes cheveux et s'en alla d'un pas furieux, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Je grognais en me massant le cuir chevelu.

« Je t'avais dit, déclara Emy.

\- Et gna gna gna. »

La sonnerie retentit, puis rangeant mon sac, je demandais :

« Entre Ombrage et Rogue, tu préfères qui ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Et tu me demandes ça _ici_ ? »

Je lui souris narquoisement.

« Je suppose que tu préfères Ombrage, donc.

\- Ah non, non, non, surtout pas ! Répliqua-t-elle indignée. Je préfère largement Rogue, il est plus... heu... agréable à regarder, et puis niveau goût vestimentaire... et puis... »

Ses joues se tintaient au fur et à mesure de rose.

« Heureux de savoir que vous me préférez à... Dolores ombrage. Mais, je suppose que vous avez cours, alors je vous prierais de sortir d'ici avant que je m'en charge. »

Emy rougit furieusement en se retournant vers Rogue, qui l'observait d'un air narquois. Elle détala sans rien dire et je la suivit en lâchant un ''...voir professeur.'' à l'intention de Rogue. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents :

« Tu savais qu'il était derrière nous. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Je lui offrit un demi-sourire malicieux.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu admettes tes sentiments envers lui.

\- Il est marié, je te rappelle. Avec Narcissa Malfoy, de plus. Et puis, j'ai déjà admis mes sentiments...

\- … mais pas devant lui. Je veux qu'avant la fin de l'année, tu le lui ai dit.

\- Jamais. Il ne fera que se moquer de moi. Je préfère rester loin et l'observer.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, Emy. Surtout avec moi. »

Nous nous séparâmes, elle pour aller en cours de Runes, moi pour aller déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 3 : Un rendez-vous

« Hé ! J'ai un scoop, les gens ! »

J'accourais vers mon groupe d'amis comme une folle, tirant Emy par le bras.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rogue est mort ? Demanda ironiquement Jacob.

\- Bientôt, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. En fait, j'ai une idée concernant Emy.

\- Non... Ne me dis pas que t'es encore amoureuse de Rogue ? Fit Helena à l'adresse de la petite brune.

Emy commença à rougir.

« Baah... Si... Encore un tout petit peu...

\- Tu rigoles ? M'exclamais-je. J'ai quasiment réussi à lui faire avouer devant Rogue qu'elle l'apprécie, fis-je à l'intention des autres.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Questionna Florian avec un sourire curieux.

\- Qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'on le préfère à Ombrage.

\- Tss, il digère toujours pas qu'Ombrage lui ait chouré le poste de DCFM, fit Helena. Dis-moi, Emy, comment tu fais pour aimer... son physique ? Même Harry Potter est plus potable que lui ! »

L'interpellée ferma brièvement les paupières.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour son physique, mais plutôt pour sa personnalité... Et puis, je le trouve un peu... sexy... dans sa façon de faire...

\- Merlin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de nous dire ? Fit la grande blonde. Tu trouves Rogue sexy... mon dieu... C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais !

\- Oui, mais toi t'es tombée amoureuse de Lockhart, alors entre nous deux, qui est la plus grave, hein ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais Lockhart était beau, lui !

\- Très con, surtout ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis d'un commun d'accord, me chuchotèrent à l'oreille :

« Nous on monte, à demain. Et bonne chance avec ces deux-là, surtout. »

J'esquissais un pauvre sourire tandis que la tension montait entre Helena et Emy.

La dispute s'était terminée en violente bagarre entre mes deux amies. Je voulus les séparer, mais elles me rejetèrent avec force et je titubais. Un groupe se forma autour d'elles et moi. Helena tirait les cheveux d'Emy, tandis qu'elle griffait la grande blonde.

Soudainement, je vis Rogue arriver, prenant son temps. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'aurait Emy. Il se déplaça jusqu'à arriver à mes côtés, de sorte à ce que les deux filles le voit.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi il règne dans cette Salle Commune une telle agitation ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée et glaciale.

Les deux adolescentes se séparèrent immédiatement. Emy leva ses grands yeux sombres vers Rogue, avant de partir soudainement en courant dans les chambres. J'avais tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Helena toisa d'un regard méprisant le sombre professeur, puis rejetant fièrement sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière, elle cracha :

« C'est de votre faute. »

Elle sortit de la Salle Commune. Alors, tous les élèves se dispersèrent en un rien de temps. Sauf moi, vers qui pivota Rogue. Il releva ses fins sourcils couleur nuit.

« Puis-je compter sur vous pour avoir des explications, miss Evans ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, prise d'un doute. Je relevais les yeux vers les prunelles noires qui me fixaient.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, soupirais-je. Mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes le sujet de cette dispute.

\- Je vois. Qui peut donc être assez qualifié pour me dire pourquoi ces deux jeunes filles se sont battues ?

\- Une des deux. Je vais vous chercher Emy. »

Je le vis arquer de nouveau un sourcil, mais il ne dit rien. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et entrais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Emy et Helena. Mon amie était en train de sangloter, recroquevillée par-terre, les bras autour des jambes. Elle releva ses yeux rougis vers moi.

« Tu le lui a dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Non. C'est à toi de le faire. Il attend dans la Salle Commune. Les élèves sont tous partis. Viens.

\- Non... Je ne pourrais jamais... lui avouer un truc pareil. »

Elle frotta ses yeux dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Si, tu le peux. Et tu vas le faire. Maintenant. »

Je lui tendis la main, dont elle s'empara. En descendant les marches, elle garda ses doigts serrés autour des miens. Quand elle aperçut Rogue debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, elle me souffla à l'oreille, ne le quittant pas des yeux :

« Reste avec moi. »

Je souris.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser. »

Lorsque Rogue nous aperçut, il se redressa.

« Bien. Maintenant, peut-être consentirez-vous à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mesdemoiselles ? »

Je donnais un léger coup de coude à Emy, qui rougit.

« En fait, Helena et moi nous sommes disputées au sujet de vous et du professeur Lockhart... et... je... enfin...

\- Pourquoi ais-je l'immense privilège d'être associé au professeur Lockhart, miss Jane ?

\- Parce que... Helena était tombée amoureuse du... professeur Lockhart, balbutia Emy. Et que... moi je... j'ai toujours détesté le professeur Lockhart...

\- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, fit Rogue avec un rictus. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire de cœur dégoulinante de romantisme, miss Jane. »

Emy se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Elle m'enserra les doigts un peu plus fort, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Je levais alors le visage vers Rogue, qui tourna ses yeux sombres comme de l'onyx vers moi.

« Helena vous déteste, tout comme Emy détestait le professeur Lockhart. Ce qu'Emy essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'elle vous aime. Depuis sa première année. Malgré le fait que vous soyez marié et que vous ayez des enfants. »

Rogue sembla abasourdi par ce que je venais de lui énoncer. Mais il reprit bien vite son masque impassible, et fidèle à son habitude, arqua un sourcil :

« Vraiment ? »

Son regard se posa sur Emy, qui semblait vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre. Il fronça les sourcils, puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Je jurais avoir vu une étincelle de mauvaise augure dans son regard. Un silence de mort régnait dans la Salle Commune.

« Vous rendez-vous compte, miss Jane, que j'ai quasiment le double de votre âge ? Et regardez-moi, quand je vous parle.

\- O...oui professeur, répondit piteusement Emy en redressant vivement le visage.

\- Bien. Et je suppose que, même si je n'étais pas marié et que je n'avais aucune descendance, et que quand bien même j'aurais des sentiments pour vous, je ne pourrais pas coucher avec vous sans être accusé de viol sur mineur, sommes-nous bien d'accord ? »

Je fixais mon professeur, éberluée. Est-ce qu'il était bien en train d'insinuer qu'il était d'accord pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Emy, ou bien étais-je la seule à avoir des pensées tordues ? A priori non, car je vis du coin de l'oeil les yeux d'Emy se remplir d'étoiles et de... désir ? Oh Merlin, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser... Alors que j'esquissais un pas vers l'arrière, la main de mon amie resta ancrée sur la mienne, m'empêchant de m'en aller où bon me semblait.

« V...vous ne pouvez être accusé de viol que si cela se sait, monsieur, déclara Emy.

Elle semblait être au Paradis. Personnellement, si Rogue m'avait proposé de coucher avec lui, je l'aurait assommé avec un chaudron et noyé dans le lac.

« Heu... Et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, murmurais-je.

Je me détachais doucement de la poigne de mon amie et filait dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs. Je me plaquais contre le mur, afin d'écouter leur conversation en toute tranquillité. Je pouvais également les apercevoir sans qu'ils ne me voient. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, puis au bout d'une minute, Rogue demanda sans préambule :

« Avez-vous envie de coucher avec moi ? »

Emy sembla prise au dépourvu. Elle rougit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se tortilla les doigts dans sa robe, puis répondit finalement.

« O...oui.

\- Nous verrons bien ça. Venez dans mon bureau ce soir à 21 h. »

Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, se mettant pile dans mon champ de vision. Je voulus me cacher, mais il m'avait vue.

« Miss Evans, il est 18h, et vous avez une retenue avec moi, ce soir. Je vous prie de me suivre. Miss Jane, fit-il à l'intention d'Emy, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Alors que je sortais de mon repère, je le vis se pencher et déposer un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres d'Emy. Celle-ci rougit de plus belle. Il fit demi-tour, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. Je le talonnais, curieuse de lui poser des questions sur sa réaction. Il était plutôt aimable avec moi, puisque Sven et Stanislas étaient des amis à Narcissa et lui.

Je n'ouvris pas la bouche durant le trajet. Mais une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte des cachots sur nous, je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous proposé ça ?

\- Proposé quoi ? Fit-il en allant à son bureau.

\- De coucher avec vous.

\- C'est un test, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Voyez-vous, on me fait souvent ce coup, alors à chaque fois, je propose un rendez-vous et j'embrasse la petite maline. En général elles sont tellement dégoûtées qu'elles ne recommencent plus. Désolé pour vous, miss Evans, mais les retenues feront parties de la vie d'Emy Jane pendant près d'un mois. »

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez entre les doigts, lasse.

« Professeur... Emy viendra vraiment.

\- Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile, miss Evans ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je vous pensais plus sérieuse que cela, vous me décevez. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. »

Je m'exécutais.

« Je ne vous prends pas pour un imbécile, professeur. Emy vous aime _vraiment, _lançais-je.

\- Tout à fait, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. La poudre de salamandre est dans l'armoire. Et je vous prierais d'arrêter de vous moquer de moi avec votre histoire d'amour à deux noises. Je comprends que vous vouliez sauver la peau de votre imprudente amie, mais elle aura ce qu'elle mérite, un point c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ma fi... la fille de Sven que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant se rattraper. Il baissa le regard vers ses copies. Allait-il bien dire que j'étais sa fille, ou avais-je mal entendu ? Je décidais de ne pas le questionner à ce sujet. Il pouvait très bien se tromper, c'était une chose qui arrive à tout le monde. Tandis que je rajoutais quelque racines dans mon chaudron, je questionnais :

« Et si Emy vient à 21h, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Lui enlever quarante points, et lui mettre des retenues à tous les samedis du mois, fit-il sans même relever les yeux des feuilles sur lesquelles il gribouillait des notes en rouge.

\- Vous êtes ignoble, crachais-je.

\- Je sais. »


	5. Chapter 4 : Déception

En revenant, je trouvais Emy en sous-vêtements, se regardant dans le miroir. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de ce que Rogue lui prévoyait.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je mets ? »

Je balançais mon sac sur mon lit aux couleurs de Serpentard, et m'y laissait tomber.

« C'est parfait, soupirais-je. Mais crois-tu vraiment que vous allez faire... ce que tu penses ? »

Elle remit sa chemise, qu'elle laissa amplement déboutonnée pour former un décolleté plongeant.

« Je l'espère, fit-elle en remettant ses collants et sa jupe de collégienne.

Elle mit sa cravate verte et argent, qu'elle ajusta.

« On va manger ? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant les deux mains.

Je les attrapais et me relevais. En descendant, je questionnais :

« Tu vas faire la paix avec Helena ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller m'excuser, je pense.

\- Et tu vas dire ce que tu vas faire ce soir, à Flo, Jacob, et elle ?

\- Flo et Jac', oui. Helena, non, pas tout de suite.

\- Tiens, en parlant des loups. »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent vers nous, hésitants. Le regard de Jacob s'attarda sur le décolleté d'Emy, mais il détourna très vite les yeux, les joues roses.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliées, avec Helena ? Demanda Florian en s'accrochant au bras d'Emy, entraînant Jacob à sa suite.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit la petite brune. Mais j'ai une nouvelle bien mieux... Je vais peut-être coucher avec Sev ce soir. »

Florian ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la mâchoire de Jacob semblait se décrocher.

« Mais chut, hein. On fera rien si ça se sait. »

Vous ne ferez rien du tout dans tous les cas, pensais-je, amère.

Nous nous installâmes à la table de notre maison, à une distance raisonnable des cinquième années, qui semblaient encore plus débiles qu'avant.

Je vis de loin Helena arriver, et donnait un coup de coude à Emy, qui se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Profitant qu'Emy soit loin, Jacob se pencha par-dessus la table.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'elle va coucher avec Rogue cette nuit ? Et lui veut bien ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Devais-je leur dire que Rogue n'avait nullement l'intention de coucher avec elle, et que ce n'était qu'un piège ? Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de ma légère affinité avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Au pire on savait que Sven et lui étaient amis, mais c'était tout. Je choisis de faire comme si je ne savais rien :

« Bah oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il l'a même embrassée. »

Je vis un très léger voile passer dans le regard noir de Jacob. Il hocha la tête et se rassit.

Emy revint, bras dessus bras dessous avec Helena, toute souriante, qui s'installa avec nous.

Emy était partie à 21 heures pile. Il était 21 heures 05. Je tournais en rond dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, qui se vidait de plus en plus. A 21 heures 10, je me mordillais les ongles. Alors que la dernière personne montait dans les dortoirs et que je m'apprêtais à la suivre, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la Salle Commune. Je me retournais d'un bloc, pour apercevoir Emy. Elle était décoiffée, sa chemise presque entièrement déboutonnée, laissant apercevoir son soutien-gorge, et sa jupe semblait être sur le point de se faire la malle. Son collant était légèrement lacéré, comme s'il avait été enlevé avec les ongles. Ses lèvres étaient rougies, ses joues roses. Elle avait les yeux brillants, de quoi, je ne saurais le dire. Elle s'approcha de moi en titubant, puis s'effondra dans mes bras en silence. Je ne dis rien et l'emmenait s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir noir. Je m'asseyais ensuite à ses côtés et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Si tu as envie, tu peux me raconter. »

Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Si je te raconte, tu me promets de ne jamais le répéter.

\- Promis.

\- Merci, Evanna. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, reprit une seconde fois une forte inspiration, puis commença.

« Je suis arrivée devant les cachots, et j'ai toqué. J'ai attendu 5 minutes, et j'ai toqué une seconde fois. Il m'a ouvert, et m'a faite entrer. Il m'a félicitée et m'a dit que je venais de gagner des retenues pour tout le mois. Il m'a demandé de sortir, mais je n'ai pas bougé. Il m'a menacée de m'enlever quarante points si je ne sortais pas immédiatement. Je n'ai pas bouger non plus. Il m'a prise par les épaules pour me faire sortir de force, mais je l'ai esquivé. Puis je l'ai attrapé par le cou et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a repoussée violemment. Je lui ai crié qu'il avait promis. Il a pointé la porte du doigt la porte et m'a dit de sortir. J'ai refusé et je l'ai embrassé de nouveau. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu me repousser, j'ai essayer de... heu... l'exciter. Il a plutôt... bien réagi. Et après, ça a commencé à devenir intéressant. Il a commencé à devenir entreprenant. Puis soudainement, il s'est détaché de moi, haletant, et m'a montré la porte. Il m'a menacée de me renvoyer du collège si je ne partais pas. Je lui ai obéis. En partant, il a dit que si j'essayais une nouvelle fois de faire ça, je le regretterais amèrement. »

Emy cacha son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, les sanglots jusque là retenus éclatèrent. Ma première pensée fut que Rogue était vraiment ignoble. Je pris mon amie dans mes bras, la berçant doucement. Mais quand j'y réfléchissais bien, Rogue n'était finalement pas si... ignoble. Il évitait simplement de tromper Narcissa. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce qu'il avait fait.


End file.
